deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Biollante
Biollante is the main antagonist of the Godzilla movie of 1989, Godzilla vs. Biollante. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Biollante vs Audrey II * Flowey vs. Biollante * Biollante VS Perfect Chaos (Completed) * Biollante vs Petey Piranha (Completed) * [[Plantera vs Biollante|'Plantera vs Biollante']]' '(Completed) * Biollante VS Undergrowth * Biollante vs. Spacegodzilla * Destoroyah vs. Biollante Battle Royales * Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (Completed) * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kii (Monster Musume) * Orga (Godzilla) History Dr. Genshiro Shiragami was a scientist who wanted to use Godzilla's cells to enhance plants so they could survive in harsh weather. With him, was his daughter, Erika. For reasons not necessary to explain, Shiragami's lab was bombed, this destroyed his work, and killed his daughter. In hopes of preserving her, Shiragami spliced her DNA with a rose. Five years later, the rose began to die, so Shiragami spliced its DNA with Godzilla's, eventually resulting in Biollante's Rose form being created. Eventually, Godzilla found Biollante and defeated her, but she escaped as a cloud of spores, only to return in a stronger form. She fought Godzilla to a stalemate as they both retreated. In Biollante's case, she dispersed into spores and reformed herself in space as a giant rose. Death Battle Info Overall Background * Birthplace: Dr. Shiragami's lab * Residence: Space? * Age: A few days old. * Gender: Female * Species: A rose, human, godzillasaurus tribrid. Attacks * Vines ** Allows for close range and long range combat. Abilities * Can disperse into a cloud of spores to escape enemies. Can reform later. ** Spores interfere with electronic transmissions. * Regeneration. Other * Claimed to be immortal. ** Was never truly defeated. Faults * She's flammable. * The orange core on her stomach is susceptible to damage. * Her cellular division is abnormally affected by nuclear energy. * Despite her size, Biollante is relatively frail compared to other monsters (she is a plant after all). * Limited mobility. * Very young and thus inexperienced. Rose Biollante Background * Height: 85 meters * Weight: 60,000-100,000 metric tons Attacks * Vines. ** She can grab and strangle her opponents using her vines. ** Some vines have mouths for biting opponents. *** These mouths can spew a corrosive sap capable of blinding enemies. ** Her vines can also block attacks by forming a wall. Faults * Not very strong. * Can't move. Final Biollante Background * Height: 120 meters (130 meters Unleashed) * Weight: 220,000 tons Attacks * Radioactive acid sap from her mouth. * Enhanced vines. ** Some vines now end in spear-like points capable of harming Godzilla. ** She can stick her vines underground for surprise attacks. * Mouth full of teeth. * Headbutts. * Charge attack. ** Either runs forward, or slides forward. * Tentacle Dance: Moves forward while swinging her vines around, finishing off by slamming her four tentacles on the ground around her, hitting nearby(ish) enemies. Abilities * Burrowing.(Godzilla Unleashed) ** Can dig to cover ground faster. ** Causes earth tremors. * Can absorb certain energy. ** Once absorbed King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams and turned into a hybrid of itself and KG. Other * Faster than she looks. * Smarter than she looks (likely due to having human DNA). * Large size and weight let her overpower opponents. * High vitality, but low defense. * Can stand up on her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed) * Can cover some ground by pulling herself forward with her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed) * Has no tongue (probably for the better). Feats * Forced Godzilla to retreat. * Pierced Godzilla's flesh. ** Stabbed right through his hand. ** And his shoulder. * Carries her own weight on her vines.(Godzilla Unleashed) Faults * Huge size makes her a big, slow target. * Vulnerable to cutting, explosive and heat attacks (as she is a plant) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters